


Lists

by fizzyburr



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyburr/pseuds/fizzyburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started out with a need to poop and a strong urge to escape the loud cafeteria. One thing Taekwoon never expected, however, was sitting down on the toilet and seeing a messy scribble on the bathroom stall door that wrote: "Taekwoonie is cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started out with a need to poop and a strong urge to escape the loud cafeteria. One thing Taekwoon never expected, however, was sitting down on the toilet and seeing a messy scribble on the bathroom stall door that wrote: _"Taekwoonie is cute."_

He wouldn't have thought much of it, he would have been flattered really, but there was one problem. He, for sure, was in the men's bathroom. Which meant only one thing. Either someone was playing a joke on the shy kid who never spoke - or someone, a male, actually thought he was cute. And maybe even liked him.

Taekwoon wasn't sure which one he preferred more. Just as he was about to finish his business, which is you know, _personal_ , - he heard someone else enter the bathroom. He thought of erasing the scribble, just in case he becomes a target for homophobic slander, but on the other hand - he wanted to hunt down whoever wrote it. So, taking out his phone, he took a picture of the comment and left the bathroom quickly. (Not after washing his hands first.)

Flash forward to him sitting in his homeroom desk that existed in the back corner of the room, staring down at his blank sheet of notebook paper, Taekwoon heard giggling. He looked up, curious to see what people were laughing about. He was surprised to see that people were looking at him. Laughing at him. Suddenly, he remembered the comment left on the bathroom door and his ears turned a bright shade of pink.

"Taekwoonie~" A classmate, which he wasn't surprised to see that it was Jaehwan, teased.

"Did you write that?" Taekwoon asked softly, although you could hear a smidge of edge in his voice.

Jaehwan laughed, as if the idea was crazy. "Of course not. I'm a lot of things but I ain't gay for one. Not like you."

This comment, however, really bothered Taekwoon. Not only because of the hidden homophobia in the boy's voice, but also because it was unfair to think that just because a boy who liked boys - and liked Taekwoon, meant that Taekwoon for sure liked this mysterious boy back.

"I'm not either."

Jaehwan sighed, disappointed that Taekwoon was taking the joke so seriously. "Whatever. Guys, did you hear about Hakyeon?"

After the class had calmed down and moved onto some story about another fellow classmate, Taekwoon looked back down at his paper. His homeroom teacher said that he'd like to hear his thoughts some more, because he never had any idea what was going through Taekwoon’s head. He was just supposed to write about himself and his life. Why did he find that so hard? The bell had rang and Taekwoon was successful in writing nothing.

Walking up to his teacher, he sighed. "I'm having trouble."

The teacher seemed surprised, since the task was so simple. "If it makes it easier...make two lists. One for the things that you love, and one for the things that you hate."

"That's all?"

The teacher nodded. "Taekwoon," he spoke, sadness on his face. "Is it really this unnatural for you to open up to others?"

Taekwoon didn't answer, just thought about the question. He'd never done it before, show someone his all. He was uncomfortable with it. He preferred to keep to himself. His silence said enough words, and the teacher nodded.

"Hand it to me by the end of the month."

And although it didn't start there, it's sort of how it all began.

Once he got home, he immediately went into his room, closing the door behind him. Pulling out his notebook, he created two lists just as he was told.

 

_Things I love:_

_-Soccer_

_-Singing_

_-Animals_

 

_Things I hate:_

_-Bullying_

_-Touch_

_-Death_

 

Taekwoon sighed. His answers were boring, average, typical. Was anything actually unique about him? His teacher probably expects so much more, but what is he supposed to say? It’s not like he’s experienced things. He’s an introvert. He likes the calmer days, where he just can just lie in bed and listen to the birds chirping outside or music playing softly. He never went to parties or hung out with friends, he stayed at home, by himself.

It was hard for Taekwoon to sleep that night.

“Taekwoonie!” A voice, only belonging to Jaehwan, appeared and threw his arm around the taller boy, ruffling his black hair. Taekwoon and him were neighbors, and unfortunately Taekwoon had to deal with walking to school with him every day.

“Please don’t call me that,” Taekwoon said quietly, his face showing no emotion other than discomfort.

“Oh come on, we’re buddies aren’t we?” Jaehwan smiled, showing off all his teeth.

Taekwoon sighed. It was normal for him to be teased by people, since he never reacted to whatever anyone did, and normally remained silent. Sometimes, they called him the “Queen’s Guard” since he was not to react or say anything to anyone who attempted to make him angry or happy.

“Hey, I heard Hakyeon got a second chance by the principle and only got clean up duty. Crazy, right? For what he did, he should be expelled right now.”

Taekwoon never really payed attention to Hakyeon, not that he payed attention to anyone in his classes. But if he knew one thing, it was normal for Hakyeon to get in trouble and get away with it. He was a rich man’s son. And in his school, money topped education and fairness. Which Taekwoon, who wanted everything to be fair, hated.

“I don’t know if the students are gonna forgive him this time, though. Not that they did before. They tolerated him, I guess. Not anymore. It was a dick move.”

Taekwoon, now curious, raised his eyebrow. “What did he do?”

Jaehwan’s mouth opened to an “o” shape, confused that Taekwoon hadn’t heard. But then again, it was Taekwoon.

“Turns out he cheated on the exams from last semester. They only found about it now because the stupid kid told someone. Even worse, he told Sanghyuk. You know him? Sanghyuk? He’s nice. But a little too innocent and childish. I swear he can’t keep a secret. Hakyeon must have not known. We might have to retake the exams, now. No one knows what’s going to happen at this point. Just that Hakyeon gets away with it, as usual.”

Taekwoon felt himself fume with anger, although it didn’t show on his face. What kind of bastard does that? The moment he got to school and sat down, he pulled out his notebook and added something to his list.

_Things I hate:_

_-Bullying_

_-Touch_

_-Death_

_-Cha Hakyeon_


	2. Chapter 2

Hakyeon walked inside homeroom as everyone was talking, coincidentally, about him. The silence as he entered and the eyes on him let Hakyeon know what he missed. As he sat in his desk in the middle of the classroom, he looked down, not wanting to make eye-contact with anyone.

The boy who sits in front of him, Wonshik, laughed. “Well would you look at that. He’s got a black eye and his lip’s all beaten. Poor little baby.”

Taekwoon’s eyebrows raised in curiosity, looking at Hakyeon.

“Got what he deserved if you ask me,” Hongbin, a kid in the back who sits next to Taekwoon, whispered.

“Hey! Cha Hakyeon,” A girl yelled, “Why’d you go and cheat? Are you really that stupid that you need the answer sheets? You could have worked and studied hard like the rest of us to pass!”

“And if you were going to cheat, why the hell did you tell someone? You could have at least not gotten caught. Bastard!”

Soon enough the class erupted, everyone yelled at Hakyeon liked lions attacking their prey.

“It’s unlikely that you will have to retake the exams!” The teacher tried to reason, yelling over everyone. “Hakyeon is being punished. He doesn’t get to retake it. He gets an automatic zero on all of them he took. He’s an all-zero.”

Everyone quieted down to process the information. They had less than a semester left of school. How was he going to pass the year?

Hongbin was the one to finally break the silence. “He’s not going to pass, right? It’s useless for him. He’s going to have to retake the year.”

“Why do you care…” Hakyeon suddenly whispered. “It’s not like any of you want to graduate with me anyways. And, honestly, I feel the same. I wouldn’t want to graduate with a group filled with whiny ass idiots.”

“ _Cha Hakyeon_ ,” The teacher scolded.

“Shut up,” Hakyeon hissed in reply. “Hongbin was right. It’s useless for me now. What’s the point of even attending school?” He began to pick up his bags, a smug smile on his face.

“Cha Hakyeon, sit down. You were not expelled. It’s against the law to skip school.”

“I’m 18, I can do whatever I want.” He began to walk to the door, and no one tried to stop him.

_Why should he get to get away with this? Why does this bastard do whatever he wants, no matter the consequences?_

Taekwoon stood up suddenly, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“How dare you call us idiots? We’re not the ones that needed the answers. If you’re going to have to retake next year, you might as well learn one thing right now. Sit down and deal with the mess you made.”

Hakyeon was obviously surprised. Taekwoon had never made any effort to talk to him, or talk _at all_. He stared at the taller boy across the room, unsure what to say. Loosening the grip of his backpack on his shoulder, he walked back towards his desk and set it down, sitting down in his chair silently.

Everyone watched the two intensely. Even the teacher made no means to speak. It was only until Taekwoon was settled back into his desk that the teacher began to talk, and soon enough, everyone forgot that Jung Taekwoon had a voice.

The school day was normal other than that. Taekwoon made no other means to speak, having already spoken too much for one day. He found himself walking home with Jaehwan, which he rarely ever did - since Jaehwan always stayed behind because he needed extra tutoring.

“It was so cool what you did today,” Jaehwan admired. “You’re getting quite popular, don’t you think? First a guy likes you, and second Cha Hakyeon obeys you. Maybe in people’s eyes, you’re like a king. No--a _God_.”

Taekwoon scoffed.

“I still can’t believe you actually talked. I mean, I’ve heard you talk before. But not that much. It was amaz-”

Before Jaehwan could continue his sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of fist hitting flesh, more specifically, the cheek. Jaehwan put his arm out in front of Taekwoon, stopping him from going any closer. In front of them on the sidewalk was Cha Hakyeon, currently being beaten down by a man, black hair turning gray, short but strong, and in a business suit. Taekwoon’s eyes widened.

“You useless piece of shit. I do so much for you, do you not even care? Why must you ruin your life - no, _my_ life like this?”

Hakyeon didn’t reply, just rubbed his cheek with his palm, not making eye-contact with the elder.

“You’re not going to apologize?” The old man raised his hand to seemingly slap Hakyeon, but his hand froze in the air as his glance moved towards the two boys.

Suddenly, Hakyeon started to laugh. It wasn’t those laughs that made you smile, but a cold spine-chilling laugh, filled of bitterness. The older man bit his lip, embarrassed to be caught and sighed, grabbing the younger boy by his collar and dragging him into the black car that was parked on the side of the road.

Once the car had driven away, although they could now continue to walk home, their feet felt frozen in place. Had they really just witnessed that?

“Wasn’t that his father?”

“Yeah,” Taekwoon answered quietly.

“He deserved it.” Jaehwan said, maybe to convince himself that Hakyeon did, indeed, deserve it. But by the look on Jaehwan’s face, Taekwoon knew he wasn’t being sincere. “Let’s go.”

And so they did, pretending to ignore the faint hint of blood that rested on the sidewalk, even though the sight of it both gave them chills.

Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. When people think of the word “reality” they think of pain. Heartbreak. Struggling. So why would anyone want to live in reality? Hakyeon sure did not.

“Why live in a world that constantly brings you down? What’s the point?” The therapist, wearing bright yellow, (Hakyeon figured it was to make her seem like a “bright” person, but honestly it was just making his eyes hurt) nodded slowly, taking in the younger’s words. Finally, after an awkward period of silence, she spoke.

“We have to struggle to achieve happiness. You can’t just run away. You can’t escape reality.”

Hakyeon scoffed loudly. “Tell that to every author in the universe. Aren’t therapists supposed to _not_ be biased? You seem very against everything I say.”

“I’m trying to lead you in the right direction.”

“That’s biased,” Hakyeon tells her, his eyebrows furrowing. “Everyone has a different opinion on what is right and wrong. You haven’t been a shrink for long, have you? You’re not very good at this. I liked the other one better. I want her back.”

The therapist looked down at her paper, filled with years of endless notes about Hakyeon. “It says here you told her to _‘Get out of my face, you’re extremely uneducated and a complete utter_ -’”

“I know what I said,” Hakyeon cut her off, the tips of ears turning red. “Ain’t the stuff I say to therapists confidential? How do you know so much about me?”

“Your father gave me this list. Kind of as a warning, I suppose. Whether I was up for the job or not for being your shrink. I told him I like a challenge.” She was starting to get bold, a smug smile on her face. Hakyeon assumed this was her way of trying to become comfortable with him. He saw right through her, meanwhile he figured that she couldn’t pinpoint one thing about him. None of the others could. To him, she was just another shrink, trying to fix Hakyeon - a boy who was already too far broken to be fixed.

“Do you have any friends?” She suddenly changed the topic. “Anyone you talk to?”

Hakyeon grinned at the absurdity of the question. “Not everyone is as open to a challenge like you are. Sure, everyone knows me, but no one _knows_ me or even wants to.”

“What about anyone you like? Any pretty girls out there?”

“Actually, there is one. But now I couldn’t want less to do with them.”

“How come?”

Hakyeon didn’t reply, thinking of the events that occurred that morning in homeroom. Remembering his humiliation, he stood up.

“It’s time to go, isn’t it?” Hakyeon looked at his watch. “Great chat! Let’s do it again... _never_.”

Surprised, the therapist looked at her watch. “We’ve still got an entire fifty minutes left. It’s only been ten minutes.”

“I’m done with this conversation.” Before she could protest, Hakyeon left the room, walking outside into the cold air.

Reality _isn’t_ bliss. The reality of the situation is, he’s a challenge. And possibly one that can’t be beaten. No matter how hard anyone tries, there isn’t one person that can fix him. There isn’t one person that can lead him in the right direction. He looked up at the gray sky as soon as he felt cold water droplets fall on him. And another. And another. Was the sky crying because he was hopeless? Putting his hoodie up, Hakyeon sighed.

When can he escape reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short so im sorry!! hope u enjoyed anyways x


	3. Chapter 3

Hakyeon didn’t know why he was there, hell, he would have turned around if it wasn’t for the fact that he had already rang the doorbell and had no time to escape before the door opened. 

 

“Hakyeon-” Taekwoon began, surprised. “Why are you here?”

 

Hakyeon sighed. Taekwoon’s lips were in a line, and his eyes were like daggers staring into his soul. It’d been awhile since he’d been scared of someone, but now he was considering making a run for it.

 

“Alright listen, I know Jaehwan lives right by you so I was going to talk to him first but I figured you were the easier target. This is about yesterday. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to say anything about it. I mean, it’s unlikely you will since you’re you but you happened to humiliate me yesterday. I know I didn’t have to listen to you but you were right so of course I sat down-”

 

Taekwoon sighed, wondering when he was going to shut up. “How did you find out where I live?”

 

Hakyeon smirked, all the anxiety disappearing and returning back to his normal self. 

 

“I pretended we were partners in a project and asked the ladies at the desk for your address. Cool, right?” 

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. 

 

“I won’t say anything. Go, now.” 

 

“Wait-”

 

But, before he could say anything else, Taekwoon closed the door on his face. He didn’t have time for selfish bastards. 

 

Hakyeon remained on the boy’s porch in silence, the corners of his mouth raised in irony. He wasn’t expecting Taekwoon, of all people, to hate him as well as everyone else. Taekwoon was different. He saw good in people, usually. 

 

There’s no good in you. 

 

Sighing at his own thought, he walked off the porch and began to head towards Jaehwan’s house, preparing for possibly the biggest challenge in his life.

 

Saturday. That meant Taekwoon could do as he pleased. And usually, that meant being alone in his room, listening to music softly. His parents allowed him to do so, even though Taekwoon noticed the disappointed sighs and looks on their faces as Taekwoon told them he had no plans.

 

It’s just how it always was.

 

When he was a kid, Taekwoon spent most of his days in his backyard playing soccer. His dad wanted him to join the team at his elementary school, but Taekwoon always refused. He didn’t like talking to people. It was too much of an effort to him. 

 

His parents knew he was different automatically, when Jaehwan, his neighbor, was throwing a birthday party and Taekwoon was invited. They forced him to go, but all Taekwoon did was sit on the couch, hiding away from the other kids, not saying one word. 

 

“Taekwoon, don’t you want to play, too?”

 

The only response they would get was the shake of his head. 

 

As Taekwoon got older, he never had any friends. Not really. Everyone liked him at school, they always teased him and talked to him, not minding that Taekwoon never talked back. And Taekwoon, normally, didn’t mind their presence either. He just didn’t feel the need to hang out with them. They were people he saw at school, and that was that. 

 

Jaehwan was always there, though, always around his arm, always trying to get Taekwoon to participate more, speak more. In the end, it only made Taekwoon slowly dislike the boy, even though he knew that he was just being a good friend. 

 

Taekwoon developed his first crush in his second year of high school. He never payed attention to girls whatsoever, considering he enjoyed silence and being alone, but there was one girl that changed it all. 

 

She was different. Taekwoon liked different. She was mute. Selective. She never talked. And because of that, Taekwoon felt drawn to her. He wasn’t mute, but he might of well should have been. They began to talk through written notes, and eventually, she spoke.

 

But then she never shut up. She was like every other girl in the school. And Taekwoon learned she wasn’t so different after all, and moved on rather quickly.

 

And so, with no one to talk to in his life, Taekwoon fell in love with music. Sure, he loved soccer, but music was his thing. 

 

His parents were glad he found something in his life that made him smile, really smile for once in his life.

 

Except, this Saturday was different. Having just dealt with Cha Hakyeon, Taekwoon was already in a bad mood. And it didn’t help that Jaehwan wasn’t exactly being so quiet next door, either. Part of him wanted to shut his window and just ignore it, but considering it was Cha Hakyeon Jaehwan was yelling at, Taekwoon looked out his bedroom window and down at the two boys chatting on the grass.

 

Jaehwan ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re not going to report it?”

 

“He’s the richest man in the city, idiot, he’ll just pay himself out of it.”

 

“Hakyeon, how long has this been going on? How can you expect me to stay silent-”

 

Taekwoon’s eyebrows raised. In all of his life, he’d never seen Jaehwan so look serious. 

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Can you stop pretending you care about me?”

 

At this, Jaehwan scoffed. “We’ve known each other for years, of course I care. I mean, I may not like you or anything, but as a human fucking being I care. Plus, we were friends once.”

 

“We were friends for only a month before you spit in my face and called me a fag. God, just don’t fucking tell, okay? I don’t need to be dealing with all this shit right now. I got a lot on my hands already. Give me a break.”

 

Jaehwan sighed, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. 

 

“Fine,” He said softly. “I won’t tell. But Hakyeon, before you go I just want to say-”

 

“No. You don’t get to apologize.” 

 

And like that, Hakyeon walked towards his bike and rode away.

 

Taekwoon, now closing his window, sat on his bed going over everything he had just, undeniably, eavesdropped on. He never knew there was a time, even for a short period, that Hakyeon and Jaehwan were friends. He also didn’t understand what the whole slur thing was about, but he figured Hakyeon had done something to deserve Jaehwan calling him that.

 

As he lied back and embraced the now completely silent room, he closed his eyes, hoping to fall into a deep sleep.

 

But all that appeared was Hakyeon’s face. He’d completely disregarded the bruises on his wrist, the cut on his lip, the black eye that looked swollen due to his anger running inside of him while they were talking. Of course, as a human being, he felt bad. But he hated the guy. He, really, really did. Just thinking about him made him angry.

But.

Part of him wondered if he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but i have another chapter coming up soon! hope u enjoy this, love u all.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday, Taekwoon walked to school alone. Jaehwan was sick, apparently, and didn’t want to go to school. Taekwoon wondered if it was because he didn’t want to face Hakyeon. There was talk about how Hakyeon’s injuries had worsened from the last time they’d saw him on Friday. Of course, everyone was glad about it. Taekwoon wondered if anyone had a shred of human inside of them. Then again, he hated the guy, as well as everyone else. Who cares?

 

As soon as Taekwoon stepped foot into his first hour class, he was asked to leave. “Taekwoon, report to the office. I just got a call from the principal.”

 

_Fuck._ Normally, you got called down to the office for two reasons. One, you were in trouble. Two, you did something amazing. It rarely was the latter.

 

“And this is the only way?” Taekwoon heard Hakyeon whine as soon as he entered the office.

 

“Good, you’re here,” The principal grinned. Taekwoon’s eyes widened in curiosity, and they only got bigger when they saw Hakyeon, slouching his shoulders and standing next to his father.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“As you know, Hakyeon will not be able to pass this year. But his father begged for one more chance. And so, we came up with a plan.”

 

Taekwoon felt anxiety run through his blood. Staring at Hakyeon, he listened to the principal.

 

“Your homeroom teacher tells me that you’re the only person that’s ever got through to Hakyeon.”

 

“He’s not the only person-” But as Hakyeon began to talk, his father moved his arm slightly, causing Hakyeon to flinch, shutting him up automatically. Hakyeon knew his father wouldn’t hit him in public, but he sure would give him hell of a beating once they were alone.

 

“We’re having teachers make new exam questions for Hakyeon. If he passes them all with A’s, we’ll let him graduate.”

 

“That’s impossible,” Taekwoon accidentally blurted out. He didn’t even pass with all A’s. How would Hakyeon be able to do that?

 

“That’s where you come in,” The principal smiled coyly. “You have decent grades. You’re passing all of your classes. Also, you’re able to get through to Hakyeon. You’re perfect for being his tutor.” As if the teacher dropped a bomb, which technically to Taekwoon he did, Taekwoon let out a loud cough in shock and began to choke on his own spit. After a long silence of everyone waiting for Taekwoon to calm down, Taekwoon rubbed his hand through his hair, closing his eyes and sighing.

 

“It has to be me?”

 

“It has to be you. Otherwise Hakyeon is on his own.” Taekwoon really almost said that Hakyeon was on his own. He really, almost did. But then he saw the look of desperation in not only Hakyeon’s eyes, but his father’s. If he said no here, Hakyeon wouldn’t be able to pass. And most likely, that would end in him getting beat up once again. God dammit, why’d he have such a big ass conscience? He hated the guy. But Taekwoon would hate himself even more if he continued to let Hakyeon be hurt by his father.

 

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

 

And now, it was Hakyeon’s turn to choke.

 

Once they were free to go, Hakyeon followed after Taekwoon, confused. “You’re really going to help me? Why? You hate me.”

 

“You want to graduate, don’t you? Hate you or not...If you’re going to fail, it should be because of what you did. Not because I rejected tutoring you.” Hakyeon bit his lip, as if he was unsure about this.

 

“You don’t even talk.”

 

Taekwoon sighed and stopped walking. He really wished Hakyeon would shut up. Just being near him was making him annoyed.

 

“I’m talking now, aren’t I? I don’t feel like talking any more today. I’ll see you tomorrow after school in the library, yeah?”

 

And so, Taekwoon escaped Hakyeon, wondering if he’d made the right decision. Sure, he feels bad for him because of his father, but he still hated the fact that the guy got away with everything. That the guy did so much wrong just because he could. He hated Cha Hakyeon. And yet, he felt it was his duty to help him. As a human being, he just couldn’t let Hakyeon continue to be beaten. He knew this would be his own personal hell, but if it helped Hakyeon in the end, as crazy as it was, he would go through it.

 

After school, Jaehwan ran up to Taekwoon, a bright smile on his face. “Taekwoon, you’re tutoring Hakyeon? Everyone is talking about it.”

 

Taekwoon just sighed, as he always did. How’d everyone find out so fast? He was really hoping he could help the most disliked boy in school without anyone knowing. Taekwoon put his arm around Taekwoon as they walked home from school, causing Taekwoon to frown and fling the other’s arm off of him. “How is that going to work? Considering you never talk…”

 

“I have to,” Taekwoon finally said. “I had no choice.”

 

“The dean forced you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then, what? Did Hakyeon threat you?” Taekwoon shook his head, making Jaehwan completely baffled. Taekwoon didn’t say anything else, and Jaehwan began to whine, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s body, preventing him from going any further until he told him. He did this a lot, ever since he was a kid. It was the only way to get Taekwoon to talk to him. Of course, it didn’t exactly make Taekwoon happy, if anything, it just made him angry, but he’d grown to get used to it. Jaehwan, as much as he disliked him, was potentially the closest thing he had to a friend. And he was glad he was always there, even if he would never show or express that. Taekwoon, giving it, got out of Jaehwan’s grasp.

 

“If he fails...he’s only going to get beaten by his father again…I’m not going to let someone be abused.”

 

Jaehwan was silent for a moment his lips a thin line. Taekwoon wondered what he was thinking. Whenever Jaehwan was serious, which wasn’t often, it always surprised him. Always. He could never understand Jaehwan, not really. Sometimes, he seems really intelligent, but other times he seems...well, like Jaehwan.

 

After a period of silence, and just staring at each other, Jaehwan smiled and punched Taekwoon’s shoulder playfully. “So Taekwoon is a human after all.”

 

“What else would I be?” Taekwoon smiled slightly, scoffing.

 

The two of them walked home, their thoughts filled with Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon threw the ball at the ceiling again, watching it fall closer and closer to his face before catching it.

 

“Hakyeon?” Two knocks on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts. He didn’t bother saying come in, as he knew who it was. Sanghyuk entered, his black hair ruffled - probably from running all the way to Hakyeon’s house like he always did. “Why aren’t you answering my calls?” He whined, catching the ball in the air before Hakyeon could.

 

Hakyeon was planning on ignoring him forever after what he did, but now it seemed he had no choice but to acknowledge the younger.

 

“Go away,” Hakyeon said, sitting up on his bed and giving the taller a cold look.

 

“How many times do I have to apologize. You know I can’t keep secrets!”

 

Hakyeon scoffed. “You’ve been keeping the whole _‘I’m gay’_ one pretty well hidden. You even fooled me when you kissed me.”

 

Sanghyuk sighed and gave the ball to Hakyeon, sitting down on the corner of his bed. “But that’s different…”

 

“Whatever. Just go. I don’t want to see you anymore.”

 

“Don’t you care about me?”

 

“As if I could care about anyone. I never liked you. You were just always there. I had no one else. So, I used you. Simple as that. But I don’t need you anymore, so leave.”

 

Sanghyuk bit his lip, looking at the older with his typical old puppy dog eyes that Hakyeon always gave into. Not this time.

 

“Are you feeling any better? I heard you’re back on medication...and you’re seeing a new therapist. It’s good you’re getting help…”

 

Suddenly, Sanghyuk’s eyes met Hakyeon’s bruises on his wrist. Without thinking, he reached out to get a closer look at him. Hakyeon, angered at the intrusion, punched Sanghyuk’s cheek. At first, he felt regretful that he had hurt someone the way his father always hurted him, but at the same time - his mind was so clouded by anger he just didn’t care anymore.

 

“It’s your fault I’m in this mess. I don’t ever want to see you again. Go home.”

 

Sanghyuk rubbed his cheek, feeling mourningful. “I’m sorry I caused you so much pain...I’ll leave.”

 

As Sanghyuk left his room, Hakyeon realized he had pushed away the only person that didn’t hate him. Sighing, he threw the ball at the white panelled door and screamed.

 

_“Stop letting your emotions control you. You overreact on the spot because of anger, and you might lose someone that cares about you. Or vice versa. Next time you’re angry, just take a deep breath. Think first. And then act.”_  

 

His therapist, the one before the one he has now, once told that to him. His therapist also told him he had a problem listening. _Maybe_ she was right.

 

The next morning, Taekwoon opened his door at the sound of the doorbell, confused at who he saw standing before him. It was Hakyeon. Frowning, Taekwoon stepped outside.

 

“I said we would meet up after school, not before it.”

 

“My dad wanted to give you this. Sort of as a bribe I guess so you continue to put up with me.” Fumbling through his pockets, Hakyeon pulled out a thick white envelope. “He’ll pay you every week.”

 

Taekwoon took the envelope and opened it. There had to be hundreds of dollars in it. Shaking his head, he put the envelope back in Hakyeon’s hand.

 

“I don’t need the money.” Somehow, the money ended up back in Taekwoon’s grasp.

 

“Just take it.”

 

Taekwoon hesitated, “Why couldn’t you give it to me after school?”

 

“Your house is on the way.” Hakyeon pointed to a black van with tinted windows. “I figured I’d do it now.”

 

Taekwoon bit his lip, thinking of the day he saw Hakyeon being beaten to a pulp. “Is your father driving you?”

 

Hakyeon laughed. “Of course not. I don’t want to be anywhere near that old man. I have a chauffeur. Why? You want a ride? Or...are you _worried_ about me?” A smirk formed onto his lips. Taekwoon scoffed, the tips of his ears still turning pink even though he shook his head.

 

“No, of course not. I was just curious…”

 

“Mhm. Anyways, enjoy the money. See you after school.” Taekwoon nodded, scratching the back of his head and looking at the cement porch. Hakyeon just sighed and walked away. Once the car had driven away, Taekwoon looked at the money in his hand and counted it. It was over $300. Rolling his eyes, he almost considered throwing the money away. He didn’t want or need it. But then again, wasting money was frowned upon.

 

Walking next door to Jaehwan’s house, he grinned as Jaehwan’s eyes widened. “We have enough money to ride the bus together for the rest of the year.” He said proudly.

 

Maybe tutoring Hakyeon wouldn’t be such an awful thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic!! Share it with your friends that may like it :). It's my first time writing neo, so I'm a little nervous. But nevertheless, enjoy. Next chapter soon


End file.
